Gacha Life Custom Clothes
's Gacha Avatar wearing Endou Mamoru's Goalkeeper Uniform.]]This are post-created custom clothes, compatible with Gacha Life and GachaVerse. However this is just for photo editing, you can't really add custom clothes to the game itself. We hope Luni add this feature on Gacha Club. Gacha Life has so much potential lurking beneath it. Instruction # You need to create a naked version of your avatar. We all know you can't do it but choose plain shirts and short pant, remove shoes. #Use a white background. #Screenshot it. #Download an app called "Sketch - Draw and Paint". #Choose the desired custom clothes made by Akihiro Akagi. Note: Currently the clickable links are the ones available right now. Female versions have chest while Male Version is just flat. Some of them doesn't make any sense like Female Version of Male School uniform but Akihiro still created them. To input the clothes, your avatar must be at idle pose (Pose 1). Don't worry, it will fit no matter the height of your avatar. Akihiro Akagi doesn't accept requests. Custom Clothes Inazuma Eleven #Raimon | Female - Male #Raimon Captain | Female - Male #Raimon Goalkeeper | Famele - Male #Raimon Goalkeeper Captain | Female - Male #Raimon School Uniform A | Female - Male #Raimon School Uniform B | Female - Male #Raimon Jacket | Female - Male #Teikoku | Female - Male #Teikoku Captain | Female - Male #Teikoku Goalkeeper | Female - Male #Teikoku Goalkeeper Captain | Female - Male #Inazuma Japan | Female - Male #Inazuma Japan Captain | Female - Male #Inazuma Japan Goalkeeper | Female - Male #Inazuma Japan Goalkeeper Captain | Female - Male #Raimon (GO) | Female - Male #Raimon (GO) Captain | Female - Male #Raimon (GO) Goalkeeper | Female - Male #Raimon (GO) Goalkeeper Captain | Female - Male #Raimon (GO) School Uniform A | Female - Male #Raimon (GO) School Uniform B | Female - Male #Raimon (GO) Jacket | Female - Male #Protocol Omega | Female - Male #Protocol Omega Captain | Female - Male #Protocol Omega Goalkeeper | Female - Male #Protocol Omega Goalkeeper Captain | Female - Male #Zanark Domain | Female - Male #Zanark Domain Captain | Female - Male #Zanark Domain Goalkeeper | Female - Male #Zanark Domain Goalkeeper Captain | Female - Male #Earth Eleven/Inazuma Japan (GO) | Female - Male #Earth Eleven/Inazuma Japan (GO) Captain | Female - Male #Earth Eleven/Inazuma Japan (GO) Goalkeeper | Female - Male #Earth Eleven/Inazuma Japan (GO) Goalkeeper Captain | Female - Male Dragon Ball #Goku (Classic) | Female - Male #Goku (No blue shirt) | Female - Male #Goku (DBZ) | Female - Male #Goku (Yadrats Armor) | Female - Male #Goku (ROF Movie) | Female #Tien Shin Han | Female - Male #Piccolo | Female - Male #Piccolo (No Cape) | Female - Male #Bulma (Classic) | Female - Male #Bulma (DBS) | Female - Male #Chichi (Piccolo Saga) | Female - Male #Chichi (Saiyan Saga) | Female - Male #Chichi (Cell Saga) | Female - Male #Chichi (DBS) | Female - Male #Saiyan Armor | Female - Male #Vegeta (Saiyan Saga) | Female - Male #Vegeta (Frieza Saga) | Female - Male #Vegeta (Cell Saga) | Female - Male #Vegeta (Buu Saga) | Female - Male #Vegeta (DBS) | Female - Male #Vegeta (ROF Movie) Female - Male #Broly (DBZ) | Female - Male #Broly (DBS) | Female - Male #God of Destruction | Female - Male #Angel Uniform | Female - Male #Grand Priest | Female - Male #Zen'oh | Female - Male #Pride Trooper | Female - Male Cocotama #Kokoro Yotsuba A | Female - Male #Kokoro Yotsuba B | Female - Male #Nozomi Sakurai | Female - Male #Hikari Chono | Female - Male #Haruka Hoshinogawa | Female - Male #Cocotama Pant | General Category:GachaPisode Category:Media Editing Category:Gacha Life Category:GachaVerse